


The Aftermath of the Boston Massacre

by RainbowGarbage



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Godzilla sorta grows a conscience, Madison is done, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGarbage/pseuds/RainbowGarbage
Summary: After the titanic Boston Massacre of '19, soldiers touch down to look for any survivors. A certain child is convinced that her mom survived, and going to look gets her into trouble.One of the titans, the biggest and the most battle-hard, decides to investigate the humans that touched down on the battlefield, and has a realization.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Aftermath of the Boston Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020. Half a year after the movie, perfect time to make a fic right?!?
> 
> Anyway, hi. First fic! Let's see how this goes. This takes place like right after the battle with Ghidorah. Hope you like.
> 
> (Holy crap I'm so sorry, I used Maddie instead of Madison aaah)

Boston. Used to be one of the oldest cities in the United States. Was the start of our great revolution against the tyranny of the British Empire. Boston.The place where Maddie’s family lived, where they were the happiest.  
  
Boston. The resting place of a world ending alien titan.  
  
And now it’s gone. It's nothing. What used to be Boston briefly became a battleground for the careless titans, and is now a brand-new human graveyard. Buildings that have stood for years, homes that were lived in for decades, all gone within the blink of an eye. The fresh fires are still being fueled by the rubble of a broken city.  
  
The titans are still there, celebrating their victory atop the mounds of buildings. As if their actions had no impact on anything other than them.  
  
Maddie, somehow surviving the whole ordeal, was safely on a military aircraft that escaped the violence. But once the immediate threat had died down, the soldiers needed to land and look for survivors, not that they were hopeful of finding many. They coordinated for a cargo ship to pick her and her dad up once they landed.  
  
The first thing Maddie noticed after landing was how dark everything was. A thick dust from the broken structures soaked up the sunlight, as if a volcano had erupted nearby. It was hard to get off the aircraft because of the large debris on the ground. Her dad’s hand was on her shoulder. They surveyed the landscape as soldiers rushed passed them, looking for any sign of human life.  
  
Maddie was in complete and utter shock. She just stared in emotionless disbelief. The destroyed city with giant monsters in the background was a very alien picture to her. She thought about the last few crazy moments it took to get to this point. What had happened? She was running from the fighting titans; she made it to her old home, disturbed and terrified; she climbed into the bathtub petrified to the core; and then she, Dad, and Mom were about to get on the plane; and… Mom went off to lure the beast away from them.  
  
One thought was rattling around in Maddie’s mind; it drowned out all her emotions: Mom.  
  
She started remembering everything. Before Maddie even got on the aircraft, her mom had ran off with the recently fixed Orca, the device that attracted Ghidora. She was about to get on the plane, but a split second decision caused her to run off with the device to try and lure away the titan away from them and the aircraft.  
  
Maddie suddenly snapped back into reality and jolted into the torn streets. Her dad was shouting something to her but she couldn't listen. Mom could be out there, Mom could still be alive. Just because Ghidorah was chasing her doesn’t mean she’s dead right? She had a car, and she’s Mom! There’s no way she’s dead.  
  
After some running, Maddie made it to her old home. She stopped and stared. It wasn’t a home anymore, it was nothing. This could have been where I died, She thought.  
  
After thinking about the directions Mom could have gone and where she saw Ghidorah, she continued on her search. Maddie searched for half an hour, stopping only to survey the land, look and listen for any sign of Mom, and analyze tire tracks trying to determine if they were recent or not. But after long last, after running downtown, she saw something.  
  
The military truck, the one Maddie’s mom used to get away. Maddie ran up and searched the area. First inside the truck, then out in front of the truck.  
  
The Orca. She’s so close. Where is Mom where is Mom where is Mom. Maddie checked around her side of the upturned truck, then the inside again, and finally around the other side.  
  
Maddie spotted the body of her mom, 10 feet away from the truck. She seemed extremely charred, and her spine was heavily contorted.  
  
###  
  
He had just had the best fight he has ever had in years. The fight with the Three-Headed-Lightning-Casting-Golden-Scaled-Bitch-Alien was over. It was gone, after all this time. Godzilla saved them, saved everyone.  
  
He was standing on a mound of wreckage, tired, hurting, proud. The relief he felt was refreshing after these past few days of hunting Three Heads, and protecting the fragile humans from them.  
  
He looked up, and saw the other titans gathering before him: the killer of the alien conqueror. He also saw Rodan, the one who turned on Godzilla. The one who sided with Three Heads. The reason Mothra was dead again.  
  
Godzilla threateningly growled at Rodan, filling his eyes with sharp malice. He spoke with a voice low and threatening, “Yield.”  
  
Rodan lowered himself, and the titans felt something: the light seemed to shine more dramatically, the air shimmered in anticipation, and the universe itself watched Godzilla expectantly.  
  
Godzilla let out a victorious, thunderous roar.  
  
The buildings shook, the air vibrated, and everything from humans to titans cowered at his call.  
  
There was a heavy silence after the roar. Godzilla focused yet again on Rodan. The smaller titan just stood there, bowing, as still as he could be. Godzilla could tell he didn't want to have a conversation with him.  
  
Godzilla, however, didn’t care about what Rodan thought. He was about to take a step towards Rodan, but something in the distance caught his eye. He looked over the landscape and saw a human aircraft land nearby.  
  
Oh yeah, the humans. He hoped the humans would be grateful for his hard fought battle, they had a strange habit of responding to nice gestures in a violent way. He would have beaten Three Heads already in the ocean if it wasn’t for the human’s strange explosive weapon. Didn’t they know he was just trying to help?  
  
Godzilla protected the humans because he had taken a liking to them long ago; they were cute. In most circumstances they were terrified of Godzilla, but they were oddly curious, more than most of the other little creatures. And they were capable of building things! When Godzilla kept them as pets, they would build structures for gathering around him, they would offer their food to him, they crave the opportunity to touch him.  
  
Well, all that was before his slumber. He was asleep for a very, very long time. When he awoke again to fight the Muto, the humans were everywhere. In the cold, in the sea, and they packed a much bigger punch. Most of the time it wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it was still more than what they could do before.  
  
But, it honestly made them more aggravating, these stupid creatures shouldn’t have such destructive powers. Godzilla decided he would go over and investigate his standings with the little idiots.  
  
Oh wait, he almost forgot.  
  
Godzilla turned to Roldan, “Don’t fly off, I’m going to have a little talk with you.”  
  
He stalked away from a very frightened looking Roldan.  
  
###  
  
Maddie barely remembered her brother Andrew, and they never found his body after the attack in San Francisco. When he died there was a hollow feeling that she was meant to feel sad. But her mother was so much more to her. She had real, specific, tangible memories with her mom. She had memories with this person dammit! This person cared for her and loved her unconditionally. No matter what horrible or annoying thing she did, this person would always be by her side. Her mother would always be there to hold her when she needed it, and help her through the world.  
  
Now she’s dead, and Maddie had never felt such sorrow in her life.  
  
Everything felt so much more empty, everything had so much less color. She felt so alone, utterly alone. She only had one mom, one mom in the entire world, and her ghost-white face was staring right at her.  
  
She was crying in the middle of the road with her mother’s dead body on her lap. She had closed her mother’s eyes when she first found her a few minutes ago, right before she gingerly picked her up away from the wreckage. She had stopped crying bynow. She had no idea how long she had spent sitting there.  
  
Maddie suddenly felt a little bit of twisted deja vu. She was standing in what used to be a city, now a dusty, burning mass grave. A very close family member has died in the city. Monsters, titans, god killers just got finished having a battle for the fate of her world. She rasped out a hollow chuckle.  
  
Maddie stood quiet, and let the silence surround her.  
  
…  
  
...thud  
  
...thud ...thud  
  
Wait. What was that?  
  
Her head shot up, looking around frantically. One of the Godkillers, no, the Godkiller, was walking right towards her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
###  
  
Godzilla finally found the source of the high pitched wailing. He was surprised to find a small human screaming in terror.  
  
Oh, the terror. It sparked something in Godzilla, a dark and gloomy feeling. He had never seen someone in terror before this new age. He had seen many other feelings before: hate, desperation, appreciation, even fear. But never had he experienced another creature’s terror before.  
  
So to be surrounded by little creatures that always seemed to experience terror was a new experience to him. Why were they so afraid?  
  
Well… were they always this afraid? Is this the first time he’s noticing?  
  
He looked at the little one closer, more out of curiosity than anything, and he noticed she was holding another human. He leaned a little closer, and the little one screamed and held the other human tighter. The terrified screaming spiked again. There was the terror again; why was she doing that, what was going on? He looked at the human being held and…  
  
Oh. It's eyes were closed. It didn’t move or react at all. No reaction of fear, not even one of slight curiosity or acknowledgement. There was nothing there. There was nothing to the human.  
  
It was dead.  
  
Godzilla straightened back up, surveying the land. It looked like most of the places where he’d have fights with titans: scarred and flatter than it was before. He usually didn’t think much of the battlefield but … this had been the human’s nest.  
  
This used to be a titan’s territory, before the little humans came and built all their things. How long has it been? How long has he been asleep? What has changed? When he woke up he thought the world hadn’t changed that much, and he could just keep doing what he’d always been doing and ignoring the little creatures. But it was becoming more and more apparent how dangerous they can be, and how different their homes looked like.  
  
And how much he didn’t understand.  
  
Looking at the child it was obvious he wasn’t welcome. This wasn’t his terf. He really fucked up didn’t he; to impose on someone’s territory was no small offense, much less destroying it. He would apologize, but titans didn’t really have a way to convey apologies. Well, there was the next best thing.  
  
Godzilla gave a hefty sigh. He didn’t want to do this, but seeing as he destroyed their nest…  
  
He stooped low and yielded to the child.  
  
###  
  
Maddie watched as the titanic king of the monsters awkwardly but delicately bowed to her. Well, as much as he could, he couldn’t really get any lower than her. His chin was resting on the pavement a block or two in front of Maddie, and his hands were palms down, but hidden by buildings.  
  
Maddie watched on in shock- no in fear- no in… she didn’t really know what to feel. All she did was hold her mother closer. She looked in the monster’s eyes. They seemed, nice. Well they didn’t seem angry, that has to be the giant monster equivalent of nice.  
  
The moment was lasting a little longer than expected though. Maddie realized that Godzilla was looking at her expectantly, like she was supposed to do something. She thought about what happened with Mothera, how she welcomed Maddie’s touch. This felt like a sick twisted alternate universe: her mother was dead instead of alive, and a giant destructive lizard was looming over instead of a kind gentle larva.  
  
Was a good snout rub from Maddie all Godzilla was asking her for? No. Absolutely not. Look, in a different time, and in a different situation, maybe. But right now, with a dead mom in her hands, and a wasted city all around her, and still having no idea if Godzilla wanted to eat her or not. No, she didn’t want this.  
  
Maddie was sad, and empty, and furious. She picked one of those emotions - or maybe all three - and let it control her.  
  
“AAAAGGH GO! LEAVE!” She screamed. Her arms sharply waved away at him. “I DON’T WANT YOU HERE, NO ONE DOES!”  
  
Godzilla, seemingly getting the message, slowly towered back up to his original size. He stared at her for a few seconds, and stalked off, going god knows where. Maddie noticed that minimal damage was done during the entire interaction (not like there was anything much left to damage).  
  
Maddie breathed out, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders. She looked down at her mother, silent and pensive, and waited for someone to find them. She needed a break, she needed to get out of here.  
  
She was about to get up, but she soon heard the sound of rushing soldiers, looking to see what godzilla was fussing about. She held her mom closer and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> I made this fic because I didn't really believe the movie when it tries to convince us Godzilla is on our side. Like if he cared he'd be a little more concerned, and I am not seeing a lot of emotions radiating off this lizard. So I wrote some emotions for him. (no, i don’t know what i’m talking about)
> 
> Also it's kinda funny how everyone in the fandom accepted Madison's mom was just dead? Like usually if movies don't show a body everyone goes nuts with fan theories, but I don't remember seeing any of that (or maybe they did confirm it and I just forgot lol)
> 
> (Also how do y'all come up with 3130 tags to add to yall's fics???)


End file.
